


mikodail rah'eni

by js71



Series: Assorted Star Wars Splashes (w/Dai Bendu) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dai Bendu, Dejarik, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Theatre, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Lost Generation Padawans, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Platonic Love, Post-Jedi Extinction, Protective Siblings, especially when you realize theyre the lost generation, oh im using that now, who are adopted but who gives a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js71/pseuds/js71
Summary: mikodail rah'eni (Dai Bendu) we the Jedi, our siblings"What's a clan?""A group of Jedi around the same age who share a dorm and class times," Kanan answered, wrapping a white bandage around the mirialan's arm, pinning it into place with practiced ease. "It's essentially a small family.""So you're like, Kanan's siblings?" Ezra asked, brightening.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Caleb Dume | Kanan Jarrus & Barriss Offee & Cal Kestis, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Assorted Star Wars Splashes (w/Dai Bendu) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977589
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	mikodail rah'eni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purest Expression of Grief {haj dai}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451724) by [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine). 
  * Inspired by [The Last Padawans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919340) by [korben600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korben600/pseuds/korben600). 



They had five jetiise on the Ghost now, and Sabine had no clue how she was supposed to deal with that. Kanan and Ezra, she could handle, they'd proven themselves, but she had no clue how to manage the trio of other jetiise, who seemed far too familiar with Kanan, shouting to each other and him in that language that Kanan would talk to himself in, that Ezra knew a bit of but refused to share the meaning of anything. Fine. Whatever. He'd only been part of the crew for two weeks, if he wanted to keep it secret, he could keep it secret.

At least the battle was over. Sabine already knew where the jetiise would be since Kanan and Ezra had been with them during their not-really-an-escape escape. The main gathering room.

"We're good now," she said, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe, and taking off her helmet, bracing it against her hip, and letting her eyes glide over the group. There was one disgruntled togruta with white-and-blue montrals and lekku sitting at the end of the dejarik booth's bench, a red-haired human who looked a lot younger than the rest of them, and a lot older than Sabine, who was sitting beside the togruta, her back to his shoulder. And a light green-yellow-maybe-olive-skinned mirialan, looking like she was two heartbeats away from passing out, was beside him, with Kanan on her right, a medkit taking up space on the dejarik table, which Ezra was fiddling with.

"Good," the mirialan muttered, tilting her head back, "We can stop dying then."

"It's not like we're trying to," the red-haired boy said, eyes on the dejarik table, which flared to life at the touch of a button. The togruta sighed heavily but didn't say anything, leaning back against the red-haired boy, and closing her eyes. Kanan took the medkit off the table, letting the projected images be seen in their entirety. The kit was already open, and he was treating something on the mirialan's forearm.

"Cadeo widen," the togruta said before anything broke out. Sabine knew that _widen_ meant fight, or something like that, she was pretty sure and she hadn't picked up any signs of a potential argument. Maybe it meant something else.

Languages were hard. Why couldn't they be simple, like Mando'a? It had been designed to be easy to learn - couldn't all languages be like that? It'd make her life easier, that was for sure.

"Who're they?" Sabine said instead of any of the other ten billion questions she had come up with on the way down. Behind her, she could hear footsteps; too light to be Zeb, who was - she'd think about that later - and there was no indication of a droid. Hera.

"That's a loaded question, isn't it?" The togruta said thoughtfully, rolling her head to the side, still leaning against the human boy, who was twisting dials on the dejarik table, making the projections flicker and change positions. "It really depends on what you know, and what you want to hear."

"The truth would be nice," Sabine said, fingers curling under the lip of her helmet, still at her side. Hera set a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up at the twi'lek, who was watching the jetiise.

"His old clanmates," the mirialan said simply as if the three words - four words? Basic was hard - actually explained who they were. She winced at the bacta spray that Kanan was applying, but didn't fight back.

"Clanmates," Hera repeated, stepping past Sabine, and into the room properly, beginning to rummage through cabinets. Sabine wondered if she actually had a goal, or was just trying to look busy. Both were viable options. "What does that mean?"

"A group of Jedi around the same age who share a dorm and class times," Kanan answered, wrapping a white bandage around the mirialan's arm, pinning it into place with practiced ease. "It's essentially a small family."

"So you're like, Kanan's siblings?" Ezra asked, brightening. The human nodded, reaching across the table, and adjusting Ezra's side of the table, resetting it in full.

"I mean, closer siblings, but yeah."

"Closer siblings?" Sabine said, unable to understand that, because Mando'ade were the ones with a tendency to adopt anything that tried to murder them or that looked extra dangerous. The jetiise were supposed to be the quiet, slightly more sane group.

"Anohrah raheniel," the togruta said, twisting to watch the dejarik game, which had been fully set up. Sabine didn't really know how to play; she mostly just fumbled with the controls and tried to look like she knew what she was doing. She knew that Kanan had been teaching Ezra. "Somehow, I'm not surprised that the kid with all the questions doesn't share with others."

"Cadeo qa, Ahsoka," Kanan grumbled.

"Not to mention, coming from you," the mirialan chimed in, a tiny quirk of a smile slipping on her lips. She leaned forwards, meeting the togruta's gaze. "It's even better."

"Uh-huh."

"Why am I part of this family?" The human questioned, as the two girls bickered, the good sort of bickering. The kind that Sabine used to have with Tristan and her father and mother but didn't have with anyone anymore. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Aw, keel koml kodaik," the togruta said, sounding teasing, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and giving him a sort of weird hug. He didn't fight back, leaning into her, looking comfortable. "And blame my great, great, great Grand Master, he's the one that did the assignments."

"I thought jaieh Sha did them?" The mirialan asked innocently. "Or perhaps, both her and jaieh Plo?"

"That family was a menace," Kanan muttered, seemingly to himself. Hera had found a pair of mugs and was making something to put into them. Sabine crossed the room, and jumped onto the counter, ignoring the glare she got from her maybe-adoptive-mother, swinging her legs back and forth. Screw explosions, this was was better entertainment.

"You're forgetting who we are," the human said, reaching forwards, and turning a dial, making one of the projections leap forwards, and start beating one of Ezra's into the ground. Ezra didn't notice, busy listening to the conversation. "And your lineage was worse."

"Ahsoka's was way worse," the mirialan agreed, and the togruta threw her hands in the air, as best she could, all while keeping an arm around the human. "I can't remember how many times jaieh Luminara came back from meetings wanting to destroy jaieh Obi-Wan."

"Skywalker was worse," the human said, making another move, once Ezra had made his. "Tonjaieh Oppo wanted to throw him from the spire so often."

"Jaieh Mace always looked like he was going to explode whenever Skyguy was mentioned," Ahsoka pointed out off-handedly. Sabine had no idea what any of the names being thrown out meant, much less the random bits of whatever that language was.

"That's because he had at least six different shatterpoints on him at any given time," Kanan said, leaning against the mirialan, who leaned back against him, looking content. "Tonjaieh started reciting Denik Chareu every time he was in the room."

"You're kidding, right?" The human said, fully distracted by the new information. Sabine wasn't sure if they remembered she and Hera were there, or if they did, and were just distracted by their conversation. She didn't mind either way; it was interesting. "Denik Chareu. All of it?"

"Made me memorize it."

"Why?"

"Any time I said I was bored, or when I did something he considered stupid," Kanan answered, shrugging. Ezra, maybe feeling left out, pressed his shoulder against Kanan's side, and Kanan wrapped an arm around him, making a sort of domino effect with the mirialan. "It's on my Holocron, actually."

"The short version, or the extended?"

"Extended."

"And I thought getting assigned Archives duty was torture," Ahsoka said, sounding far too amused by the newest development. "Why did he even know Denik Chareu?"

"Theatre," the others, excluding Ezra, chimed, all together, at the same time. There was a pause, one of those bright shiny ones, the ones that felt content and warm and were memorable and yet they slipped through your fingers like sand, fleeting and painful to lose.

Sabine put her hand in the air. "What's deenek chaux?"

"Denik Chareu," Kanan corrected gently, twisting the words in a way that Sabine knew she wouldn't be able to replicate properly, the sounds formed so differently from Mando'a, which was both smooth and endless, and sharp. It was too different; without years of practice, she'd be unable to perfect the way it filled the air. "It's a story, usually told through a play. It's the history of the Jedi Order, from the very beginning. Yearly updates added on to it."

"The shortened version is six days long," the human added cheerfully, "The full version is fifteen days long."

"And this - Mace, he memorized it?"

"Our lineages are crazy," Ahsoka said passively. "It's not that surprising."

"I thought you said your teacher was called Depa?" Hera said, interjecting herself into the conversation for the first time in a long time. She handed Sabine one of the mugs, sipping at her own. Sabine didn't drink it, able to feel the heat through her gloves.

"His Grand Master was Mace Windu," the mirialan explained. "His _Master_ was Depa Billaba."

"You know, Yoda probably put us together to contain the chaos," the human said thoughtfully, pulling his feet up, tucking his knees in close, leaning back against Ahsoka's side. "At least then they didn't have to send four Masters to four separate parts of the Temple, just two to the same place."

"I'm not entirely sure that's much better," the mirialan said, before straightening. "We never introduced ourselves."

"Ahsoka Tano," the togruta said without hesitation, lifting one hand in a wave. "I'd get up and bow, but Cal's trying to fall asleep on me."

"Cadeo," Cal, the human, grumbled, halfheartedly swatting at her. "Cal Kestis. Resent psychometry expert. And the only psychometry expert. Barriss Offee, she's the healer who didn't heal herself."

Barriss had no comment on that.

"And you know Caleb," Cal added, "Although why you're calling him Kanan, I have no clue."

"I needed a name."

"And you picked _kanan_?"

"Jaieh Tii mikah ibli kanan foh, cadeo qa, Cal, leo'ah foh."

"What's wrong with Kanan?" Sabine asked, frowning, and feeling her brows furrow, like when she couldn't figure out what was wrong with one of her designs.

"It translates to runner, give or take," Ahsoka said. "But hey, I chose Fulcrum. And Cal, you didn't even try and change your name, you just cut your hair and wandered around on a scrappers planet."

"I didn't change mine either," Barriss said, closing her eyes. "So that's one Dai Bendu, one named after - I don't even know what fulcrum means - and two who just did nothing."

"A fulcrum is something that plays a central or essential role in an activity, event, or situation," Cal said easily, shrugging. "It's essentially telling the Empire to go fuck itself."

Ahsoka found that impossibly funny. She snickered, posture slumping, trying to hide her laughter in Cal's shoulder, and utterly failing, her lekku shaking with the barely contained giggles. "I mean - yeah."

"Why am I part of this clan?" Barriss asked dully, and together, they all chimed a set of words that Kanan seemed impossibly connected to.

"Haj dai."

"It's laughing at us, you know."

"Oh, most definitely," Ahsoka said, nodding. "We're probably the best entertainment it's had in years."

"I think I lost track of the conversation," Ezra announced, at last, voicing exactly what Sabine felt. She was sure that Hera felt the same, and had Zeb been there, and not off doing whatever he was doing on the other side of Lothal, he probably would also be in a similar situation.

Speaking of.

"So, are we going to contact Zeb anytime soon, or -?"

"Oh, right," Ahsoka said, nodding to Sabine, but turning to Kanan and Ezra. "Who thought it was a good idea to give you a Padawan, and why do you have a Padawan?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://js71.tumblr.com/post/624273937698865152/submit-requests)!
> 
> Apparently, dejarik/space chess was originally invented by the Jedi. The more I learn, the more it hurts.
> 
> I am utterly obsessed with the idea that Sabine's first language is Mando'a, and therefore she struggles with a lot of Basic concepts, such as the difference between mother/father and how we count words, and some other stuff. Mando'a just throws words together to make new ones. Their word for droid is beskar'ad. Child of metal. Literally. I would imagine that certain things do not translate well.
> 
>  **Jetiise:** jedi, pl.
> 
>  **Cadeo widen:** stop fighting; don't fight
> 
>  **Cadeo qa:** stop it
> 
>  **Jaieh:** Master; someone who has earned Mastery in the Order
> 
>  **Denik Chareu:** lit. endless everything; the story of the Jedi Order
> 
>  **Jaieh Tii mikah ibli kanan foh, cadeo qa, Cal, leo'ah foh:** Master Tii called me little runner, stop it, Cal, I know.
> 
>  **Haj dai:** lit. Force wills


End file.
